fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Prophet
Chaos Prophet was once a dark guild under Shattered Dusk. Both Shattered Dusk and Chaos Prophet had their respective leaders, but both were during the beginning, one. As the Guild Masters of these guilds were brothers.Crowley was the master of Shattered Dusk, while Gavin was the master of Chaos Prophet. Their guilds did everything to support each other during their times of complete chaotic reign. Though the undeniable dominance of Shattered Dusk, caused the younger brother to leave and abandon his responsibilities to his most trusted mage at the time, Maria Picantez. Even after leaving though, the reputation the two brothers had created was set in stone. No one dared oppose either guilds. Their names were known the world over, yet no one had the audacity to do anything about it. With this, Chaos Prophet was briefly disbanded and left in the care of three people, Maria being one of them. Crowley had no need for the sub-guild and recruited all the strongest members for his own guild. Fortunately for Onibus, who at the time felt the wrath of the three mages of the broken Chaos Prophet, the most. A young mage, wondered through town, to aid the town during their times of crisis and put an end to Maria and her goons. With news of Chaos Prophet falling, reaching Crowley. A war with the one who defeated them was inevitable. Despite Crowley meeting the same fate as Maria and being defeated by the newly formed Guild Koma Inu, Chaos Prophet saw its chance to rise once more. With it's previous master returning, Chaos Prophet freed those captured during the Shattered Dusk war and rise again. In time, Chaos Prophet and Shattered Dusk were one, once again. Though the Second War proved to be futile as they suffered yet another loss, not only at the hands of Koma Inu, but at the hands of the newly formed Toveri Alliance. The Guild was finished and no one left, to take the lead was left. That is until, Hyuga came up with a plan to bring back the Chaos Prophet name. This time though, to serve the people of Earthland. Description Chaos Prophet, has now become a symbol of Change. They have become living proof that anyone is capable of good. That no matter the past, Their intentions for the future is the only thing that matters. Hyuga is forever grateful to Archer's Cross for taking him in when he needed a home. To show his gratitude and to show the world how great the guild is. Hyuga came up with the plan to undertake the Chaos Prophet name. The name carrying a great weight in the world as one of the most ferocious dark guilds in Earthland's history. Being a former member, Hyuga means to show the world that Chaos Prophet has been rehabilitated under the care of Archer's Cross, into becoming ones that fight for the people. Though it no longer holds as a guild, it has become a very promising team among the ranks of Archer's Cross. Hyuga and Xio making a positive uproar, proving the guild can help anyone and everyone that is willing. Hyuga and Xio have decided to don both guild marks. The Chaos Prophet mark, with the Archer's Cross symbol over it, combining them into one. Location At one time, Chaos Prophet had no set location, but rather traveled city to city causing chaos where ever they may go and leaving it in ruin when they moved on. This caused their infamy to rise to levels never seen before. Cities would cower before their might. Those that hoped to see another day, even began to shower the guild with gifts, money or whatever their demands were. This allowed the guild to gain great wealth during their younger days, even land and large estates were given as assurance for safety. Those that opposed, suffered the consequences.Usually at Gavin's hands, since he took great pleasure in doing so. This went on for years without anyone to stop them. Eventually the guild settled in one location. Though at this time, the members had been diminished by more than half. The remaining members made a home for themselves in the outskirts of a town called Onibus. All the wealth and estates the guild had attained during their prime, had all been taken over by Shattered Dusk now. Chaos Prophet had been reduced to living inside a large cave near the outskirts of the town of Onibus. Though the land was plenty bountiful and massive trees surrounding it provided for great cover. Inside the cave, was their sleeping quarters as well as their training space that was located deep beneath the cave, only accessible by numerous tunnels and conveniently placed ladders or ropes. All their utilities are powered by powerful lacrimas that fuel all the devices within the cave. They store large amounts of energy and only need to be replaced every few years. While most of the cave has only been altered slightly, the training rooms have been altered to a large degree, that allows the Dark mages to train without the worry of cave in. The facilities have been abandoned since the defeat of Crowley, since the guild has officially been disbanded. Only until recently has the facility seen new life as Hyuga and Xio have made it one of their base of operations aside from their home at Archer's Cross. They maintain the hideout and keep it running at full capacity even adding reinforcement to the training rooms do to the extensive training being done by them and all that they invite to share the facilities with. The true home of the now abolished guild transformed into a team, truly resides in Akane Beach, in Hibiscus Village. Where they receive their missions and update the guild master on the progress they have made. History In the beginning the guilds Shattered Dusk and Chaos Prophet were seen as one guild rather then two. In fact despite having different emblems they were recognized as a single dark entity set on watching the world burn. Their actions saw no meaning, no set goal, no agenda that could even be considered well thought. During their younger days, the guilds simply set out to destroy and satisfy their demented desires. This changed rather quickly though, since both Guild Masters began to desire more power. More power to outshine the other. Being brothers, they would disagree quite a few times and as time passed by, it happened more often that not. Enough to the point, Gavin, the leader of Chaos Prophet decided to take his guild on the road, away from Shattered Dusk. Deciding to make the name of Chaos Prophet more known than his brothers guild, though thanks to their history, it took quite a while for the people of Earthland to distinguish between the two guilds. Chaos Prophet began to travel city to city terrorizing who ever they met, even destroying whole cities to prove their power. In time, Their wealth, their power and ranks, rose to new heights. Enough so, Crowley the leader of Shattered Dusk, began to see them as a threat. Though their infamy had not reached the same heights as Shattered Dusk, Crowley wanted to take no chances. A war that would change everything was underway. Or more precisely a tournament Members(previous) Synopsis